Ani's Gift
by StylingEquinox
Summary: It's the early 90's and Ani and Tish are living with Irial. But one day, Ani gives him something that warms his heart. NOTE: Contains spoliers/ references of content explained in Radiant Shadows.


**This is my first fic about Ani's childhood. I hope that it's well liked. Enjoy and REVIEW please!**

* * *

The night had been cold, but the fireplace radiated warmth from the living room where Tish was busy brushing her doll's hair while Irial read in silence. The girls had been staying with him for two years now, and while they were a handful, they were still children- _and I acknowledge that._ Gabriel was sitting in one of the far leather armchairs of the room, trying to keep himself entertained with some old book Irial had suggested to him. Of course, though, Gabriel was anxious to leave the house, even if the subject matter was his own daughters.

Irial found it interesting that Gabriel was choosing to stay on that particular night, especially since the girls hardly ever got the opportunity to spend time with their father. It had been that way since Jillian died.

Irial glanced up at the large wall clock as he read his newest novel, one about ancient lore and its facets. His reading went undisturbed for a long while, a while he expected to remain unperturbed for an even longer amount of time.

Then Ani suddenly burst into the room. She was only a child then, five years old at most, and she was wielding some oddly decorated box with two shiny letters Irial could make out from a distance.

She was so excited as she ran toward him, that he was almost tempted to push her away. Gabriel was up out of his seat, ready to reprimand her, but Irial raised a hand in silence.

"What do you have there, Sweetheart?" he asked.

Ani glanced over her shoulder at Gabriel, who almost looked confused, before answering Irial's question. "I made you a present."

Irial's eyebrows rose in surprise, but be gingerly accepted the gift as her small fingers placed it into his palm. Irial stared at it for a long while before beckoning her closer. "Why a gift, Ani? Why not a hug instead?" He was curious to understand her child's mind.

For a moment, her lip jutted and her brows pinched. "Tish said that people give them to people. On Christmas."

Irial glanced at Tish, who blanched, covering her face with her hair as she mumbled, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I meant it, but you're not supposed to actually _do _it. Mortals do it."

Ani didn't say anything. She just kept staring at Irial expectantly, who was still looking at the gift. He noticed that the letters he'd caught on the package spelled, "IRI" in some metallic crayon and glitter.

Irial's lips turned upward at the sight of her effort. Then, turning once to Ani, and then to a still-confused Gabriel, Irial nodded once. He tried not to be too harsh with how he removed the wrapping, trying not to mar his name. Once it was removed, Irial could see Ani's eyes light up.

There was some carelessly folded piece of paper in the small shoebox, and Irial brought the paper to his eyes to read it better. It was a drawing of three stick-figure characters. Two had on triangular stick figure dresses, and one of the girls was taller than the other. Then there was a much taller stick-figure drawing of a man with a mop of black squiggles for hair and a bright blue shirt. Underneath it said "IRI", and even farther beneath that it said, "FAMLY" in bold red letters.

Irial stared at the picture for a long while, his eyes tracing the lines of the drawings repeatedly. But no amount of rereading gave him an ulterior message. There was none.

With a feeling of happiness he hadn't felt in a long while, Irial gave Ani a gentle pat on her head before embracing her into a hug. "That was a very nice gift, Pup."

Ani smiled, and Irial could see the tense look on Gabriel's face disappear before the hound sat down. Tish continued to brush her doll's hair, still feeling embarrassed to have introduced a mortal festival to Ani. But Ani was beaming, and Irial could feel a joy in himself too small to explain, but a joy nevertheless. _I am Ani's family, a family she longed to be apart of since her mother died. She is a special child. And I will not fail her._


End file.
